1. Technical Field
This application relates to a computer-implemented method for facilitating user access to a content item in a network, such as a home network.
2. Related Art
Digital content, regardless of its nature, is expressed in streams of bits which can be stored everywhere, carried everywhere, and enjoyed everywhere. However, the digitization often causes content spreading, forcing users to needlessly micromanage where their content is stored, and to wonder in frustration how to easily access or share this content, avoid misuse, and maintain data integrity. A home network manager device or digital media controller may provide information to a home network community server. This information may include the listing of capabilities and contents stored on the content rendering and storing devices managed by the home network manager, as well as the users who are authorized to retrieve or store the content.
It may be a problem to efficiently build and maintain an index that facilitates quick access by a user to content items in a home network.